


Superman

by Drhair76



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beanbag chairs are the real hero of the story, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, It get worse before it gets better i promise, Its almost comical, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith can't sleep, Keith has zero fashion sense, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance Is a Good Bro, Lance is hot af, Like, M/M, Pidge is a good bro, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Shay is the sweetest thing, Shiro and Keith are brothers, So does Dodie Clark, Song fic, Troye Sivan makes an appearance, and his favorite movie his mulan, and no one is as nice as Hunk, fight me, just wait, keith is a pining mess, like really gay, ngl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Something in his deep brown eyes has me sayin': he's not all bad like his reputation and I can't hear a single word they say.Or,Five times Lance helped Keith and one time he returned the favor.





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Volton or any characters associated with the show.

"Lance! Open up! It's an emergency!" 

Keith pounded at the closed dorm door impatiently and almost fell forward when it swung open abruptly. 

"What the hell is your problem?" 

Keith blinked as Lance appeared in the doorway, wearing glasses, his chocolate brown locks ruffled and messy, as if he'd been running his hand through them. His eyes  were angry-angry at Keith-, brows furrowed, his grip on the door was tight. 

"I-uh-I had a question." Keith said lamely and Lance's eyes narrowed. 

"You had a question?" He repeated and Keith winced, but nodded. "Why couldn't this question be asked over text?" 

Keith ducked his head slightly and his face flushed. He lifted his left arm, which had multiple outfits draped over it. 

"You wouldn't want it to be." 

Lance frowned and his angry gaze turned thoughtful. After a moment he sighed, stepping aside and letting the shorter male in. 

Keith stepped inside and Lance shut the door after him and Keith could suddenly see why Lance couldn't hear him knocking the first couple of times. Lance's laptop was open on his dark blue bed covers, and Keith's could see a word document open with Pidge's headphones connected to them. 

"Are you busy?" Keith asked, turning to face Lance, who had pulled two water bottles from  his mini fridge. Lance passed one to Keith and shook his head. 

"I'm never too busy for you babe." Lance said smoothly, cracking the bottle open and taking a huge swig. 

Keith rolled his eyes and lay the outfits he brought on Hunk's bed carefully. Lance plopped down on his bed, saving his doc and closing his computer. 

"So," Lance began steeping his hands under his chin like Sherlock Holmes, "to help you pick an outfit, I'm gonna need context. Who is it, and where are you going?" 

Keith stared at him and sighed. He knew that coming here would be so much more work than it needed to be. Unfortunately, Pidge wasn't very style oriented, Hunk wore too much yellow, and Shiro didn't even know what chill was. 

Kinda like Lance. 

"It's nothing serious." Keith started slowly. "Just a movie date." 

Lance's eyes lit up and he smiled. "Date?" He  said, but he didn't say it like abnormal person, he sung it, dragging out the A sound, almost causing Keith to regret coming. 

"Yes." Keith answered flatly. "Date." 

Lance gasped and in a flutter of long limbs and padded footsteps he was sitting next to Keith on the bed. Keith blinked and leaned back, even if Lance's mix of cologne and bath and body works lotion was strangely appealing. 

"Who, Where and when? If he isn't as nice as Hunk then I don't approve." 

Keith huffed a small laugh. "But no one is as nice as Hunk." 

"Damn right." 

"You know Rolo Orta?" Keith watched Lance's nose wrinkle. "He asked me to the movies." 

Lance hummed and stood, turning away, that little nose wrinkle not smoothing out. "Lance? What's wrong?" 

Lance turned back to him and that wrinkle was gone and in its place there was a beaming smile. "Well are you gonna show me these outfits or not?" 

Now it was Keith's turn to frown at Lance but he grabbed the first outfit when Lance raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him. The first outfits was just a pair of black jeans and a dark purple Fall Out Boy t-shirt. 

"Wow," Lance said when Keith held it up, "I honestly can't believe it. You've managed to get even more emo." 

Keith growled and he stood quickly, grabbing all the outfits and pushing Lance out of the way. "You know what? I don't need this!" He stormed up to the door before a warm hand grabbed his elbow. 

"Wait! Keith." Keith stopped and turned back. Lance let go of his arm and rub the back of his own neck sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I'm just joking man, I do want to help you." 

"You're sure."  

"Positive." Keith watched Lance's blue eyes soften and shifted slightly. 

"Okay." Keith said quietly and Lance clapped once and pulled Keith back over to the bed. 

"So that outfit...it's a no." Lance said simply and Keith nodded. "Purple just isn't your color." 

"Oh?" Keith hummed amusedly. "Then what is my color?" 

Lance paused and flushed red, but like a trooper he stared straight into Keith's eyes and said, "Red." 

"Really?" Lance nodded once and started digging through his closet. "I have a red jacket..." Keith trailed off when Lance pulled out a red bomber jacket: 

"That stupid jacket that you own doesn't even keep you warm, like, what is the point?" Lance rambled, practically throwing the jacket at Keith. 

"W-what's this?" Keith mumbled, running his hands over the material, effectively cutting off Lance's embarrassed mumbles. 

"Oh, uh, I got it last week. Apparently red isn't my color." 

If Keith was honest with himself, he couldn't really see Lance not looking good in any color but that was really gay so he just denied it. 

"Right, wow. Thanks." He croaked and Lance shrugged, turning back to Keith's clothes pile. "I-I'll give this back on Sunday." 

"Oh, no sweat man." Lance said absently, flipping through the shirts that Keith brought. "I'm pretty sure you're gonna look good in it, you might as well keep it." 

Keith ignored the warm feeling that spread through him at the complement and watched Lance tsk at some of the options. 

“Do you want to hear the brutal truth? These outfits are a hot mess.”

Instead of getting mad, Keith rolled his eyes. "Alright then, give me a new outfit then." 

Lance bounced back over to his closet and started speaking quickly. "Those black jean from earlier weren't too bad, but you shouldn't wear purple with a red jacket-" 

"Yeah, we already established that purple isn't my color." 

"-so maybe a black shirt? Maybe white? Do you have a preference?" 

Keith winced knowing that answering this question was practically giving Lance permission to make fun of him but Lance needed to know. "Black's cool." 

To his surprise Lance didn't take the opportunity, he just pulled out a black shirt complete with a white Nike swoosh in the front. 

"You do own some Nikes right?" Lance asked raising a skeptic eyebrow at him. 

"Sneakers are pretty expensive." Keith shrugged, catching the black shirt. 

"The truth is never free...but sometimes it's on sale." Lance hummed. "But I guess your boots could work with this. Just this once." 

"Thanks." Keith snarked sarcastically. 

"No problem." Lance shot back easily. 

"Sooo," Keith started staring down at the outfit in his hands, "this, this is it?" 

Lance nodded putting clothes back into his closet, when he finished he turned to face Keith. "Yeah, I'm hoping that you can accessorize by yourself.  I know you aren't completely hopeless." 

Keith sighed but let that one slide, but only because Lance help him with his date. Keith watched Lance sit back down onto his own bed and pull his closed laptop closer. 

"Thanks Lance." 

"Mhm." Lance rumbled, already back to his word document. "Don't fuck him on the first date." 

"It's barely a real date, we're just going to the movies." Keith protested and Lance chuckled. 

"That classifies as a date. You know the drill, don't do anything I would do, don't talk about politics and keep your phone away." Lance rattled off, his fingers flying on the keys at a half a mile an hour. 

"Thanks mom." Keith stood, and walked to the door, turning back as he grabbed the knob. "But actually, thanks." 

Lance looked up from the screen, the light from his laptop illuminating his glasses and skin. He smiled, teeth showing, blue eyes crinkling at the ends. 

"Have fun." 


	2. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They tell you to sleep on a problem. But what if your problem is insomnia?” Keith quipped back, Lance was stunned into silence for a good six seconds before he hummed. 
> 
> "Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. But alright." 
> 
> Or, 
> 
> Keith can't sleep and Lance has a superb memory.

Keith had a problem. 

He seemed to have a lot of them lately. 

But this problem was that he just couldn't sleep. It didn't really matter what he did, drink warm milk, count sheep, read five chapters of the most boring book he could find, he just couldn't fall asleep. 

He sat up in his bed, looking over at his roommate, Blumfump, who he knew was exhausted, having stayed up with him while he studied for his exam. But, unlike Blum, Keith didn't have an exam or the relief of at least a little sleep. 

Keith knew that Pidge would be like a tiny demon if he woke her and dealing with Mr. Zarkon's class with no sleep was way more desirable then demon Pidge. 

So, his next best bet was Lance. 

He crept out of his dorm, grabbing a blanket and his cellphone and started down the hall. Keith dialed Lance's number and sure enough, Lance answered on the third ring. 

"What's up Mullet?" 

“They tell you to sleep on a problem. But what if your problem is insomnia?” Keith quipped back, Lance was stunned into silence for a good six seconds before he hummed. 

"Well, that wasn't what I was expecting. But alright." 

"Wait," Keith stopped in the middle of the hall. "What were you expecting?" 

"Get up here and I'll tell you." 

That made Keith start anew, filled with new energy, despite the ache of exhaustion pulling at his bones. Keith didn't even have to knock when he reached the door, Lance just opened it. 

"Long time no see." Lance joked and Keith laughed. Lance looked surprised and he smiled. 

"Come inside." Keith stumbled inside, still wrapped in his blanket and Lance bounded forward and collapsed onto his bed. 

"Where's Hunk?" 

"Mama Garrett's birthday is tomorrow so he went home to surprise her."  Keith sat down in the big, soft blue beanbag near Lance's bed. "So," Lance started, peering at the sleepy boy lounging on his beanbag, "what's wrong?" 

"I told you. Can't sleep." Keith sighed, looking up into Lance's eyes. Lance must have been shocked by whatever he saw because he jerked backwards abruptly. 

"Right, yeah, okay. Right." Lance babbled, turning around and rummaging inside his book bag. He stood when he found what he was looking for and grabbed his laptop, placing it on Hunk's neat yellow sheets. 

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore. I'm here and so is Mulan." 

Keith sat up in shock and stared at Lance. "You-you remembered?" 

Lance turned and looked at Keith like he had four heads. "Of course I did. Just the same way I remember that Pidge's favorite is Brave, Hunk's is Brother Bear and Coran's is Tangled." 

"Tangled? Why?" Keith asked, the movie was great but Keith would think that Coran's favorite would be The Lion King, because of all the animals and the literary parallels. 

"I'm ninety percent sure that he has a crush on Flynn Rider." Lance smirked. "Can't blame him though, a bad boy really grinds my gears." 

"Grinds your gears?" Keith choked, Lance smirked smugly, and Keith shrugged off the weird urge to start wearing his leather jacket more around Lance. He chalked it up to a lack of sleep and the fact that Lance wasn't completely ugly to look at. 

Okay, maybe he was a little hot. 

But only a little! 

The movie started and Lance went over to the cabinets and pull out a tea packet. "Camomile or Peppermint?" Lance asked. 

Keith wrinkled his nose, "Uh, Camomile? I don't know." 

Lance hummed and Keith turned his attention back to the movie. By the time that Mulan was finished with her chores, Lance was back with two cups of Camomile tea and a fluffy blanket thrown over his arm. 

"Hmm." Lance said, thrusting the cup at Keith, who grabbed it carefully. Lance settled down next to him on the floor, pulling the blanket round himself. 

They both watched in silence for a while, Keith sipping on his tea, listening as Lance hummed along to the music before Keith spoke up. 

"You should come up here." 

Lance stopped humming abruptly and despite the fact that the movie was still playing in the background, Keith felt like the room went dead silent. 

"I should-w-what?" Lance spluttered, and Keith didn't know if it was his sleep deprived brain or just a need to be near Lance, but he repeated his statement. 

"You-uh-should come up here." Lance looked up at him with pure confusion. 

"Onto-onto the beanbag chair?" Lance clarified, tilting his head to the side adorably. Keith nodded, his bangs flopping down into his eyes, but Lance's gaze didn't move from his face. 

"I-I'm cold." Keith admitted bashfully, ducking his head, actively hiding in his hair now, and Lance flushed a painfully beautiful red. 

"O-oh, alright," Lance said before slowly standing and looking a Keith expectantly. Keith scooted over slightly, making a little room for the taller male to rest. Lance gingerly sat down, at first, he was carefully not to touch Keith more than obviously needed but then, he realized it was a lost cause and relaxed. 

Keith curled into Lance's warm side, his muscles unknotting and he hummed in contentment. "This..okay?" Lance asked and Keith practically purred at the rumbles through his chest that came with his question. 

"Mmm hmm. Shush, movie." Keith said, gesturing lazily to the laptop and Lance chuckled. 

"Whatever you say kitty." 

And that night, filled with Camomile tea, surrounded by Mulan, fluffy blankets and Lance, Keith was finally able to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww Lance is such a sweetheart.


	3. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as Lance was about to say something else Shay came out of the kitchen area and stood next to Lance at the counter. 
> 
> "Keith! Lance, why didn't you tell me that Keith was here?" She gasped, delighted. 
> 
> "Um, Keith is here?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, Shay and Pidge are here now <3

"Shiro is gonna murder me." Keith groaned into his phone, while simultaneously digging through his bag for his set of the house key. 

"Calm the hell down, okay?" Pidge's voice was exasperated and a little annoyed, in his ear. "Since when have you ever seen Shiro mad at you for something you had not control over?" 

That statement made Keith pause and think. 

And then start to freak out anew. 

"Pidge! I had control over this! All I had to do was be responsible for once in my life and keep my set of house keys on me!" Keith exclaimed, placing the phone between his shoulders and right ear so he could continue to talk while looking with two hands. 

"Alright man, sure." Pidge sighed. "Let's say that you had control over the fact that you dropped your keys, do you really think Shiro would be that mad at you?" 

"Well," Keith hummed, "I guess not?" 

"Exactly. And he has his set of keys so it'll be fine." 

Keith relaxed and grabbed his phone with his hand, sliding his bookbag over his shoulder. "Alright. I think I'll go bother Lance at work then." 

"Mmh. Call him a dweeb for me." Pidge chirped and Keith nodded, "Yeah yeah. Bye." 

"See ya." 

Keith hung up and walked to his car, opening it and throwing his bag in the passenger seat. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. 

Lance worked at Cafe Bolmera with Hunk and his girlfriend Shay. The cafe was small but popular, know for its affordable prices and good sandwiches. 

Stepping inside the small store was like getting a hug from a warm latte and a kiss from a fresh baked piece of coffee cake. Lance, who was standing at the counter, looked up with the bell rang. 

"Keith?  I thought you were going to help Shiro with his studying?" Keith winced and nodded, running a hand through his unruly locks in a very Lance-like move. 

"Yeah, that-uh-that was the plan." Keith sighed and Lance frowned. 

"Okay? So what went wrong?" 

"Why do you always assume that the plan has gone wrong? Maybe it's changed." Keith pouted and Lance laughed. 

"Well, for starters, you're here instead of at home. Just saying," Lance shrugged when Keith glared at the taller boy halfheartedly, "and secondly, your plans always end up going wrong and then you end up changing them." 

Keith sighed, nodding defeatedly. Just as Lance was about to say something else Shay came out of the kitchen area and stood next to Lance at the counter. 

"Keith! Lance, why didn't you tell me that Keith was here?" She gasped, delighted. 

"Um, Keith is here?"  Keith snorted and smiled politely at the happy brunette. 

"Hey Shay. How's it going?" 

"Good. You really should drop by more often Keith, we've missed you around here. Some more than others." She said playfully, winking at Keith and Lance spluttered. 

"Wh-what's that supposed to mean?" 

"Exactly what it sounds like." She said, her laugh sounding like a bunch of tinkling bells, before moving away to deal with a customer. 

"You missed me huh?" Keith teased lightly and Lance flushed red and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"The door is right there, you know. For future reference. Just in case you every wanted to use it." He grumbled and Keith snorted. 

Lance's eyes turned soft and he smiled. 

"So, why is it that you're here exactly?" 

"I-I might have dropped my house key somewhere." Keith pouted. "Hey! Don't laugh! That was my favorite key, it opened my house." 

Lance shook his head and smiled. "Alright, alright. I get off in about ten minutes, maybe I can help you." 

Keith nodded and shuffled over to the corner of the cafe, plopping down in the chair. Shay walked over, placing a cup of his favorite snickerdoodle hot chocolate down in from of him. 

"On the house hon." She said with a wink and Keith smiled at her. Shay smiled back and made her way back to the counter, checking on customers on the way there. Everyone she talked to lit up the moment she came to their table. 

If Keith had to describe Shay, she would be like sunshine, a nice breeze, maybe sitting out on your porch with a good book. 

Maybe Keith should finish his writing assignment for the poetry unit he was doing. 

Keith watched Lance charm a large group of teenagers that came into the shop, easily getting down all of their drinks and snacks, while still managing to make the two girls blush and the guys high five him. 

If Keith had to describe Lance, it would probably be bright eyes, sparkling ocean waves, quick winks, dancing alone in your room. 

Keith honestly could have kept going but the crowd had passed and his drink was cold and he had realized that he just spent the last fifteen minutes staring at Lance and thinking about poetry descriptions for him. 

Yeesh. 

"You ready?" Lance walked up to him, pulling on his puffy blue coat, smiling that lopsided smile, that made Keith's stomach do things. 

Since when has Keith's stomach done things? 

"Yeah." Keith said, taking one last sip of his drink, despite the temperature, and placing a five dollar bill under the mug. "Bye Shay!" 

Shay waved to the two of them absently and yelled back, her golden hoop earrings swinging. "Bye boys!" 

The car ride to Shiro's house was quiet-not uncomfortable-just quiet. They both got out and Keith lead the walk up the drive. 

"Okay. We're here." Keith said, once they were both standing in front of the door. "Now what?" 

Lance frowned thoughtfully and tilted his head slightly. Keith's eyes followed Lance's wrinkled brows as if it was the season finale of his favorite show. Then, Lance suddenly dropped to his knees, scooting up towards the doorknob. 

"What the-Lance? What the hell are you doing?" 

"Ah-I guess I didn't tell you, me and Hunk both learned how to pick locks from Pidge. And hot wire cars. She had a weird spy phase." Lance rambled nervously and Keith blinked. 

"Pidge?" Keith echoed and Lance nodding laughing faintly. 

"Yeah, I know. It's a little crazy to imagine that she'd be obsessed with anything other than tech, but it happened." Keith watched Lance's shoulders do a little jump and heard the lock click. Suddenly the door was swinging open and Lance was getting to his feet. 

"There you go." Lance hummed, placing a bobby pin that Keith didn't even know he had back into his pocket. He turned and something on Keith's face must have made Lance frown. 

"Hey," he said concern seeping into his normally warm and excited tone, "are you okay?" 

"Uh-I'm-I'm fine." Keith was most definitely not fine. 

"You sure? Cause I know the lock picking thing is creeping, I swear I don't use it, like ever." Lance promised, nibbling on his bottom lip and Keith couldn't help the fact that his gaze was drawn there. 

"No, yeah. I'm-I'm good." Keith shook his head and forced what he hoped was a convincing smile. 

Lance did not look convinced. 

"Alight then," he said hesitantly, "I guess I'll just call Hunk for a ride home." 

"Mhm." Keith hummed, still preoccupied with the concept that Pidge, that little demon, might know about his tiny, small, itty-bitty crush on the boy standing right in front of him. 

"See you later?" 

"Mhm." Keith repeated stepping into his home. "Thanks." He said absently and Lance nodded. 

"You're welcome?" 

"Yeah. Goodnight Lance." And Keith shut his door. With his mind reeling he automatically pulled his phone out and dialed Pidge's contact. 

"What." 

"You little grimlin!" 

Pidge paused for a moment and then she responded. "I don't know where this conversation is going, but I like it." 

"You knew! You know!" Keith spluttered, stepping away from his door and moving towards the living room. 

"I know a lot of things dumbass," Pidge said calmly, "you might have to specify." The was she said dumbass was the same way a person might say honey. All condescending and sweet.

"About Lance!" Keith shouted finally, throwing his bag against the floor. He waited for confirmation from Pidge but just ended up collapsing against Shiro's couch. 

"Okay." Pidge sighed, she sounded bored and Keith could hear the faint sound of computer keys clicking in the background. "Truth time." 

Keith took a deep breath. "Truth time." He repeated softly. 

"I did. I knew about your thing for Lance and I didn't help you with your lock and told you to ask him because otherwise you would have sat there like a pathetic lump until Shiro got there." Pidge said honestly and Keith bit his lip so he didn't interrupt. 

"I also knew that you haven't seen Shay in a while so that was a bonus." Keith could practically see, Pidge's nonchalant shrug and he sighed. 

"Yeah," Keith admitted softly, even though Pidge hadn't asked a question. "Okay." 

"You know what else I know?" Pidge asked and Keith hummed. "I know that Lance has been trying to call Hunk to come pick him up for the past eight minutes and he's going to give up and start walking soon." 

Keith blinked for a second and then suddenly remembered the abrupt way he shut the door in Lance's face. "Should I-should I invite him inside?" He asked hesitantly and Pidge laughed. 

"Wow, and here I thought that Lance was the lover boy." 

"Whatever," Keith said rolling his eyes, standing up and walking to the front door. "But hey Pidge?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Truth time? Thanks. I wouldn't have asked without you." 

"Ah, no problem. Now go get your boyfriend before someone scoops him up." 

"Shut up." 


	4. Homework

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sighed and looked back down at the rubric. "You do know that you're encouraging me to procrastinate right?" 
> 
> Lance shrugged. "I think of it as encouraging good mental practices. And, if you somehow do fail, I'll take the blame and tell Shiro myself." 
> 
> "Deal." Keith said immediately.
> 
> Or, the chapter where Lance is kind of a bad influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to pretend that season three of Voltron, never happened if that's alright with you.

Keith glared down at his Psych paper with an intense hatred, challenging it to a one sided staring contest.    
  
"Dude, glaring at your paper isn't gonna get it done."    
  
Keith glared for a second longer before admitting defeat and turning his anger to the Cuban boy sitting across from him.    
  
They were both in the library, Lance was looking up some information for his history class and Keith was willing his paper to get done without needed to actually type it.    
  
"I know that." Keith sighed, slumping down in his chair. The library was empty, but that didn't come as a surprise to Keith. It was Friday night, he was sure that someone somewhere was throwing a party and people who didn't care about their grades were attending.    
  
Lance watched Keith pout for another minute before he caved. "Alrighty, lemme see."    
  
He made grabby hands and Keith, not even pausing to think about it, pushed him the laptop. Lance turned it and adjusted his reading glasses, instantly distracting Keith.    
  
It was as if Lance didn't know how hot he was when he did things like this. Whenever he'd wear his glasses, walk around in his theater makeup or even just run a hand through his hair it would make something inside Keith jolt and flicker.    
  
"It's not bad." Lance offered reluctantly and Keith sighed.    
  
"Don't spare my feelings. I just need to get this out of the way."    
  
"Okay, then. Your controls could definitely be a little clearer in your thesis and there might be some grammar mistakes in your first paragraph. The second body's main topic is a little weak, but that's just my opinion and if I'm being frank, your whole conclusion could use some work."    
  
"Wow," Keith blinked. "You didn't pull any punches did you?" When Lance gave a little apologetic shrug, Keith scrubbed a hand down his face.    
  
Keith pulled his hand away from his face only to be met with Lance's own concerned look.   
  
"When is this even due?" He asked, turning a page in his textbook.    
  
"Monday."    
  
Lance frowned at Keith. "Dude. It's Friday."    
  
"I know!" Keith groaned and Lance rolled his eyes.    
  
"That's not what I mean. I mean you have two whole days to worry about this." Lance paused and smiled sweetly. "And it's not like you just started-you only have a little to fix."    
  
Keith glared at Lance. "You told me that my whole conclusion needed work."    
  
"Yeah. But I never said that I wasn't gonna help you with it."    
  
Keith sighed and looked back down at the rubric. "You do know that you're encouraging me to procrastinate right?"    
  
Lance shrugged. "I think of it as encouraging good mental practices. And, if you somehow do fail, I'll take the blame and tell Shiro myself."    
  
"Deal." Keith said immediately. He saved his draft and closed his laptop.    
  
If anyone else asked Keith would've been happy to keep wallowing in his self inflicted misery until he finished his paper but this was Lance. And Keith was whipped.    
  
Lance started packing up his own work but in the middle of putting his papers away he stopped.    
  
"Lance?"    
  
"Oh my god, this is my favorite song! Dance with me!" Lance shot up and grabbed Keith's arm.    
  
Keith flushed red as he was pulled through the tables and into a cluster of bookshelves.    
  
"Lance!" Keith whisper-yelled, but it was like Lance didn't hear him, opting to twist about to the song.    
  
_ Oh my, my, my _ __   
_ I die every night with you _ __   
_ Oh my, my, my _ __   
_ Living for your every move _   
  
For a split second, Keith was captivated in Lance's movement. The way he smoothly spun and rocked his hips to the beat. But then Lance realized that Keith wasn't dancing with him and decided to grab his hand.    
  
"Come on Keith! Dance! You're so stressed out."    
  
_ Spark up, buzz cut _ __   
_ I've got my tongue between your teeth _ __   
_ Go slow, no, no, go fast _ __   
_ You like it just as much as me _   
  
Keith hesitantly tapped his feet before Lance shot him a look. He upgraded to an awkward bop while Lance jumped around him.    
  
_ Now, let's stop running from love _ __   
_ Running from love _ __   
_ Let's stop, my baby _ __   
_ Let's stop running from us _ __   
_ Running from us _ _   
_ __ Let's stop, my baby

Lance tsked and grabbed his hand, twirling him around in between the tall stacks of books. 

_ Oh my, my, my _ __   
_ I die every night with you _ __   
_ Oh my, my, my _ _   
_ __ Living for your every move

Keith's head was spinning and the only thing he could see was Lance. 

Lance, tugging his hand. Lance, gracefully weaving through the books. Lance, everywhere and all around him. 

  
_ Oh my, my, my _ __   
_ I die every night with you _ __   
_ Oh my, my, my _ _   
_ __ Living for your every move (your every move)

__   
_ Oh my, my, my _ _   
_ __ My, my, my

Keith, suddenly out of breath, paused and Lance stopped too. Lance was so close that Keith could practically feel their atoms touching. 

Keith subconsciously moved closer. 

Lance's eyes flickered down to Keith's mouth and a rush of excitement shot through him. Keith watched at Lance’s head dipped down slightly, as if to kiss him. 

But at the last second, Lance pulled away and sprinted out of the library. 

Keith was left in the middle of the library isle, his chest heaving, his body both hot and cold at the same time and the taste of Lance nearly on his tongue. 

  
_ Should be the last night ever _ __   
_ Should be the last night we're apart _ __   
_ Got my name on this treasure _ _   
_ __ On this treasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, I love them so much.


End file.
